


Enough

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s it like sleeping with another dude?”</p><p> “Perseus Jackson.” That was Annabeth, voice stern. Everyone else looked a mix between shocked and amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ace awareness month like a year ago.  
> follow me on tumblr @polysymorous for more of me forgetting where my fics are

When they’d started dating he’d thought the feeling, the aversion, would go away.  But it didn’t. They were trying to go back to living their life after all the fiascos and it was good. People still treated him like an outcast, but he had his friends. They kept him occupied.

 The problem was Nico wanted Leo but he didn’t _want_ Leo. He was fine with the little things, the warm touches. He just didn’t want to cross the line into anything more. It didn’t interest him the way it did everyone else.

 And he didn’t know how to express that out loud.

* * *

“Dear gods.” He breathed, staring across the cabin as his boyfriend changed his clothes. The other boy was flinging stuff on rather quickly in a way that spoke of how uncomfortable he felt to be half naked. But the muscles in his back were flexing nicely, the veins even more prominent as he moved and all in all -

 Nico was very, very okay with the view.

 But when Leo zipped up his pants and turned around, face tinted pink, he figured it was now or never.

 “I need to talk to you about something.”

 Leo bounced his way on the bed, rolling them into a spooning position. He struggled half-heartedly. Gave up when he was rewarded with a snicker. It wasn’t worth it. And wasn’t like it was uncomfortable. “What’s up, babe?”

 “Don’t call me that.” He snapped, but nuzzled his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. The skin smelled faintly of the oil that the other was usually knee-deep in. “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

 “Um.” 

 “Just shut up and let me talk. You’re very nice to look at and I more than like you, but the thought of us ever -“

 “Knocking mops? Churning butter? Shaking the sheets? Sinking the sausage?”

 He was not laughing, no fucking way. “- Having sex doesn’t exactly appeal to me. It actually makes me want to laugh.”

 “Is it me?” Leo asked, quiet in its insecurity.

 Nico leaned back and kiss his boyfriend on the chin, smiling a little when it was reciprocated. “No. It’s not you. It’s me. I’ve never imagined myself doing any of that stuff with anyone.”

 “Oh.”

They went quiet. Someone shouted something from outside the cabin and Leo’s fingers were tap dancing on his thigh. It was nice and comfortable. Reassuring. He had to admit that he was afraid of how the other would react. He wasn’t ashamed (what was there to be ashamed of?), but Leo wanting to have sex wasn’t shameful either.

 “Does it bother you?”

He felt the deep exhale all the way in his bones. “Definitely not, babe. Yeah, I was looking forward to mounting you like Rushmore.”

 “Did you just- " Nico pulled back, amused.

 “But I love you. More than sex or whatever. It’s just- it’s like stuff. And you’re not.”

 “Oh.”

 Leo kissed him on the forehead, gently, and he knew it was okay.

* * *

It was months later that it was brought up in a game of Truth or Dare that had taken a lazy turn. The fire burning in the middle was crackling like paper. Nico had his head in Leo’s lap, savoring the sensation of fingers playing a game of tag in his hair.

 The next question was delivered with a dangerous twinkle of green. “Leo. Truth or dare?”

 “This is so lame.” Leo laughed. “Okay, truth, I guess.”

 “What’s it like sleeping with another dude?”

 “Perseus Jackson.” That was Annabeth, voice stern. Everyone else looked a mix between shocked and amused.

 Percy rolled his eyes, waving his hand apologetically. “Yeah, sorry. But don’t act like you all haven’t wondered.”

His face was flushed and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. He went to get up but his boyfriend’s grip on his waist tightened and he said, “Nico and I aren’t having sex. Ever. Not that I think that’s any of your business.”

 Nico wanted to capture the looks of surprise on everyone’s face. Percy and Jason noses were crinkled, like they couldn’t understand the idea of anyone _not_ doing it. Frank had his head tilted, face thoughtful. Hazel and Piper were smiling.

 Annabeth’s eyes were smoky signals of pride. “It’s not. Percy, next question.”

* * *

They didn’t discuss it again. Kissing was fire boiling under their skin and other situations of closeness were a blanket from the sun. Sex was locked away in plain sight. Neither one minded, though.

 Love was, well, it was _enough_.


End file.
